Hamburger and Candy
by Chyrvino
Summary: America mendadak jadi tertarik dengan "permen" gara-gara penyakit mabuk akibat hamburgernya kambuh ketika berlibur di tempat Indonesia. Summary ambigu, warnings inside. RnR?


Akhirnya koneksi membaik =)) *abaikan* Kembali bersama saya dengan sebuah fic pendek nan gaje. Sengaja dibuat karena bulan depan adalah waktu pengumpulan tugas dan supaya ide ficnya ga hilang~ *ganyambung*. Fic multichip-nya mungkin baru saya lanjutkan pas liburan =)) *dibuang*

Selamat membaca~

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya, fic ini punya saya *dibuang*

**Genre:** Horror, humor

**Warnings:** Pendek, alur kecepetan, humor kering, OOC, ngaco. Country names used.

* * *

><p>'Ngapain aku ke sini, ya…?' batin seorang pria berambut hitam pendek dan acak-acakan, yang tidak lain adalah personifikasi Negara Indonesia. Ia berjalan perlahan menyusuri sebuah jalan beraspal yang cukup lebar. Di sekelilingnya terdapat pohon-pohon rimbun yang sesekali menimbulkan suara ketika angin kencang menerpa. Pada sisi kanan jalan terdapat rumah-rumah penduduk yang terlihat sunyi karena penghuninya telah terlelap. Mata cokelat Indonesia mengamati keadaan sekeliling yang cukup gelap. Keberadaan lampu jalan pun tak membantu, karena bohlam atau lampu TL-nya dicuri oleh para warga negaranya yang kurang kerjaan.<p>

Kontras dengan Indonesia yang terlihat setengah bengong, pria berambut pirang berkacamata yang berjalan di sebelahnya malah terlihat (sangat) menikmati suasana.

"Udah kuduga! Tempatmu memang kereeennn~!" ucap America dengan gembira sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

'_Pemukiman biasa gini keren mananya coba?_' batin Indonesia sambil _sweatdrop_. Ia membenamkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya dan mulai angkat bicara. "Amerika … Sebenarnya ngapain kita ke sini?" tanyanya dengan wajah bingung.

Jelas saja Indonesia bingung. Bagaimana tidak? America tadinya hanya ingin beristirahat di negara tropis (dengan numpang di rumah Indonesia). Namun malam harinya mendadak ia menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Indonesia sambil meneriakkan namanya dengan sangat lebay, sampai-sampai berbagai macam barang mulai dari alat pertukangan sampai sampah rumah tangga meluncur dan masuk (baca: memecahkan) jendela kamar Indonesia dengan indahnya. Bukti kecintaan para tetangganya dengan telinga masing-masing, eh? Maklum, pemukiman di situ cukup padat.

Indonesia yang sedang mengerjakan tugas di depan PCnya (baca: bermain game) langsung terjungkal dari kursinya (akibat teriakan+gedoran kencang America bonus lemparan linggis nyasar yang nyaris menyambar hidungnya. Ia pun harus merelakan keyboard-nya tercinta tersiram oleh segelas penuh kopi panas. Dan begitu membuka pintu kamar, yang ia dapatkan adalah wajah ceria dan tatapan mata kekanak-kanakan yang berbinar-binar khas seorang America. Dan kalau tak salah ingat, kalimat ajakan seperti "Indonesia, jalan-jalan yuk" meluncur dari mulutnya. Indonesia yang masih setengah bengong dengan separuh pikiran tersangkut pada game-nya entah mengapa menurut saja ketika America menggandengnya keluar … meski waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 01.10 dini hari, pembaca sekalian.

Dan saat ini Indonesia yang baru tersadar penuh setelah hampir 5 menit berjalan akhirnya berhasil merekonstruksi semua kejadian yang membuat ia bisa berada di sini.

America mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit, "Mm… Gimana ya? Dari dulu aku kepingin banget nyoba jalan-jalan di tempatmu pas malem-malem gini!" jawabnya dengan yakin.

"Karena…?" Tanya Indonesia penasaran.

"Karenaa…" America berpikir sejenak. "Ya karena di tempatmu kalau malem rasanya eksotis, keren dan asik gimanaaa gitu~!" ujarnya dengan nada riang sambil menikmati terpaan angin malam yang memberantakkan rambut pirangnya.

Indonesia cengo mendengar penjelasan America yang lumayan _absurd_. '_Jam segini nggedor pintu dan neriaki orang cuma buat jalan-jalan gaje tengah malam dengan alasan terasa eksotis, keren dan asik? Apa dia nggak lihat keadaan jalan yang gelap parah gini? Belum lagi full moon yang … oke, ini keren. Tapi ya nggak sampai segitunya kali_," batin Indonesia.

"Dan lagi…" sambung America. "…aku penasaran banget sama hantu-hantu yang ada di negaramu!" teriaknya dengan lantang.

"Haah?" Indonesia _jawdrop_ mendengar perkataan America barusan. '_Ini orang pasti agak miring. Udah jelas-jelas penakut stadium akhir begitu malah nekat pingin ketemu yang nggak-nggak. Stress mikirin masalah-masalah di negaranya kali ya?_' batin Indonesia lagi.

America tertawa melihat reaksi pria Indonesia itu. "Ya kan aku udah sering main game horror buatan Japan. Jadi penasaran, apa yang ada di tempatmu mirip dengan di tempat Japan? Kalian tetangga dekat kan?" Tanya America dengan polosnya.

Indonesia _sweatdrop_. Sejak kapan dia jadi tetangga dekatnya Japan? Kalau pulau bisa bergeser dalam waktu singkat, mungkin iya. Lebih baik lupakan saja pertanyaan America tadi.

"Yah … Kau bisa tau kalau lihat sen—" mendadak Indonesia teringat sesuatu. '_Kalau tidak salah di dekat sini kan ..._'

"Oh iya! Katanya di tempatmu ada yang namanya … duh, apa ya …?" America mulai ngomong sendiri sambil tetap berjalan.

Benar saja, begitu melewati tikungan, tiba-tiba Indonesia merasakan hawa aneh yang makin menguat. Sebenarnya bukan masalah bagi dirinya, karena ia memang punya kemampuan melihat makhluk gaib yang juga dimiliki oleh segelintir personifikasi negara, seperti England misalnya. Yang jadi masalah adalah bagaimana jika America pingsan di tengah jalan gara-gara melihat yang aneh-aneh? Ia teringat dengan peristiwa ketika America melihat hantu wanita sapu—yang Indonesia tak tahu namanya—di jalan dekat kediaman Japan seminggu yang lalu. Alhasil, Japan yang bertubuh lebih kecil itu terpaksa harus menggendong (baca: menyeret) America ke dalam rumahnya.

"Namanya … aih, kok aku lupa sih?" gerutu America kesal sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Jaket bomber cokelatnya melambai-lambai seiring dengan langkahnya yang semakin cepat. Rupanya dari tadi ia masih memikirkan hal itu. Berbeda jauh dengan Indonesia yang bola matanya berputar ke sana kemari menyisir daerah sekitarnya. '_Kali aja ada gerobak sampah, troli supermarket atau apalah yang bisa dipakai buat ngangkut si gendut ini kalau dia pingsan_,' pikir Indonesia. Tanpa ia sadari, America sudah berjalan mendahuluinya.

Indonesia mendadak tersadar dari pemikirannya begitu lampu jalan yang ada di dekatnya tiba-tiba berkedip-kedip. Ia mendapati bahwa America sudah tak ada di sampingnya. "L-lho? Ame…? Waduh, gawat!" Indonesia langsung mempercepat langkah tanpa mempedulikan keadaan sekitar yang sebenarnya sudah mulai "ramai". '_Mampus, jangan bilang dia udah pingsan di trotoar? Kan di sekitar sini lumayan banyak! GIMANA NGGOTONGNYAAAAA?_' teriak Indonesia dalam hati. Ya, sejak tadi yang ada dalam pikirannya memang hanya 'cara menggotong dengan praktis', bukan yang lain.

Dalam waktu singkat ia berhasil menyusul America—yang entah mengapa mendadak berhenti.

"Hoi, Ame! Ngapain jalan cepet-cepet?" teriak Indonesia dengan pelan.

"I-indo … ? Eh … I-itu …" ucap America sambil menunjuk ke arah sosok putih vertikal di dekat pohon. Tanpa Indonesia sadari, pandangan antusias mulai terpancar di bola mata sang American.

Indonesia yang sudah menduga kalau America akan melihat 'itu' cuma bisa diam di belakangnya sambil meratapi nasib menggotong America sampai ke rumahnya. Hei, bahkan memindahkan berkarung-karung beras entah mengapa masih terasa lebih ringan baginya. Tapi sayangnya, nasib berkata lain.

Tiba-tiba America berteriak dengan sangat lantang, "OH IYA! AKU INGAT! NAMANYA CANDYMAN! OOII CANDYMAAN, SINI DOONG! _COME HEREEEEE_!" ucapnya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan. Entah dari mana ia mendapatkan nama itu. Dari film horror lamanya mungkin?

Indonesia yang tadinya lumayan tenang langsung cengo parah. "Woi, Ame! Ngapain pakai diteriaki? Dan lagi, apaan itu candyman … Mending kita pul—"

"YAAH! KOK PERGI SIH! OOOOI~!" teriakan lantang America itu sukses memotong perkataan Indonesia. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung mengejar sesuatu yang ia sebut 'candyman' itu—yang entah kenapa bergerak menjauhi tempat kejadian.

"CANDY—err… LOLIPOP PILLOW SAUSAGE LONTONG SATE BAKSO SEMUANYA ENAK, _DON'T GOOOO_! _WAIT FOR MEEEEE_!" teriak America dengan kosakata Indonesia seadanya sambil tetap berlari mengejar sosok putih yang bergerak menuju hutan kecil di seberang jalan. Di saat kritis begini, mendadak Indonesia teringat sesuatu …

… sepeda motor jasa pesan antar dari sebuah restoran fast food yang rasanya ada 6 kali lebih mondar-mandir di jalan depan rumahnya.

"Jadi …"

Indonesia langsung menambah kecepatan berlarinya sambil berteriak, "AH, SIALAN LO AME! KALO SAKAU BURGER BILANG-BILANG! DASAR HAMBURGER FREEEAAK!"

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake:<strong>

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Hosh … Ini Si Amerika pergi ke mana coba …" gumam Indonesia sambil merunduk menghindari dahan-dahan pohon yang menjuntai.

Sementara itu di tempat America.

"Ngg … Lho, ini di mana …? Kok aku bisa di sini …?" ucap America kebingungan sambil menoleh ke sana kemari. Rupanya ia telah tersadar dari efek sakau burgernya. Tapi sayang, yang ada di sekitarnya hanyalah rerumputan yang dipenuhi daun-daun kering dan pepohonan yang cukup rimbun.

America lalu berbalik arah. "Indo? Sebenarnya kita di man—HUA! C-candy … ma … n …"

'BRUKKK!'

Sosok itu pun menghilang seiring dengan pingsannya America.

Tidak lama kemudian, Indonesia berhasil menemukan jejak America.

"Oh, itu dia! Akhirnya! Ame—oh, tidak …" gumam Indonesia ketika melihat America yang berbaring di rerumputan. Yah, kelihatannya apa yang ia khawatirkan menjadi kenyataan. Dan Indonesia pun sukses harus menyeret Amerika keluar dari hutan itu—ditambah sampai ke rumahnya jika ia tak segera menemukan alat bantu lain setibanya di jalan besar.

* * *

><p>Seperti biasa, tamat dengan "sangat elit". Entah dari mana saya dapat ide buat fic beginian orz Maaf apabila humornya super maksa, horror yang ga kerasa, chara yang sangat OOC, dll. Dan sampai ketemu di fic saya selanjutnya~ 8D *dilempar sosis*<p>

Review? 8D


End file.
